cruise ship
by brayn19
Summary: jhen wins a gameshow


So Jhen was there for the win to beat this lady in the game show.

"the answer is B!"

"_CORRECT_!"

Jhen moved on to the jackpot round. Kaela and I were sitting in the front cheering her on. Kaela and I were

holding on to each other so hard because we were really nervous. Jhen had to pick a category and she chose,

Ships. The questions was: " what was the worlds largest ship and what month did it sink? Also what did they also call this ship?"

I knew Jhen can answer this but she was nervous. She had 10 seconds left and everyone was counting down.

10...9...7...6...5...4.…3.…2..BUZZ

She finally buzzed in. she said , "according to my calculations, the largest ship in the world had to be the titanic

Which sank on one morning in the month of April even though the ship was to be so called, the unsinkable ship"

Jhen answered the questions so professionally Kaela was like deeng! The host, told her that the answer was

Correct! He said, " your prize is, _FOUR TICKETS TO GO ON A CRUISE SHIP_" she was so excited and so

Was I. I ran up there and gave her a big hug but then the security guard pulled me and kicked me out.

When they were finished, Jhen and Kaela were so happy but Jhen told me, " your _duuuuuumb_! Why'd you do that!?"

I told her I was just so excited and I gave her another hug. I asked her who she was bringing and she told me

That she was bringing me, Kaela, and pjae. We were leaving in two days and we were all excited. All of us

Already had our stuff prepared. The day finally arrived and we woke up really early. We headed to the bus

And we were off to the dock area. As the ship cam closer and closer, we were all hyped up. The ship so

Enormous compared to us. There must've been about 5 decks or more on it. The ship finally arrived and everyone

Was getting in. this ship was white with black stripes on it and had some red stripes as well. The ship was also known as

bob. We finally entered and we all were going to share the same rooms. Our room number was room

**419**. We finally found our room and as we opened it, we saw that the room looked like a suite!

Unfortunately , it had only three beds so then me and Kaela slept in the same bed. pjae just rushed down to

Watch TV from the big flat screen. Jhen just started to unpack all her stuff. She was rushing to change into

Sweats, shirt and flip-flops. When she was taking off her socks, one of them went flying and landed on my

Face. Kaela just started laughing at me. It was getting late so then pjae and Kaela went out to get dinner for us.

The door bell then rang and Jhen answered it. It was a big tall man. He introduced himself to Jhen,

"hello I'm Buddah and what would like to order?"

"oh I'm Jhen nice to meet you. Uhmm I'm not sure maybe just the special"

"oh okay thanks."

"no, thank you"

They seemed to have good eye contact and I had the sense that Jhen liked him and he liked her back too.

pjae and Kaela finally came back and they didn't have food with them. Well pjae was with a toy that he was

Playing with from the kids meal he ordered. I went to the bathroom and changed for sleep. The door

Rang and it was Buddah again. He came with only one meal for Jhen. I thought Jhen ordered for me but she

didn't. hen just ended up sharing her food with me so it didn't really matter. We were done eating and

Buddah came back and took our stuff away. Buddah called Jhen over to ask her something. pjae and Kaela were already sleeping but

I was still awake. I can hear everything they were saying. Buddah then asked her,

"do you want to go out with me?"

"uhm yes, sure"

I was so happy for Jhen that she finally had a boyfriend after 15 years. Buddah took her with him and they

ended up walking around the ship together at night. As they were walking, Buddah grabbed her hand and it

seemed like he just didn't want to let go of her, he even gave his jacket to her so that she'd keep warm.

They stopped at the benches just to rest and they were just looking at the night sky. It was about 5am and

the sun was about to come up so then he dropped her off back to the room. At the door, Buddah gave her a

kiss and she had a smile on her face. The three of us were already awake just waiting for Jhen. We were all

just sitting on our beds looking at her as she entered. She was smiling and she said, "_WHAT_!?" her face started turning red

and she tackled me saying that she was so happy.

"your lips look wet and shiny"

"really?"

"yup you kissed him huh."

"actually, he kissed me"

"I see haha."

At noon Kaela and I took a walk around the ship. I held her hand and we stopped at the front edge and just

looked at the view. We were looking at each other and I gave her a kiss. My phone started vibrating.

pjae was calling me to tell me he was going to go out. We then walked the other half of the ship and I was

giving her a piggy back ride. We stopped just to look at the view. I then saw Buddah and Jhen. They were

holding hands and they were about to kiss. I caught mr.opeanuthead watching them with him binoculars. A waiter

passed by me and I grabbed a pandesal. I threw it at mr.opina and he yelled, "_HEY_" Buddah realized that it

was him and Jhen saw me and she said "thanks, I owe you." we ended up walking together. We went to the

other side of the ship where there was a pool and everything else. We found pjae and he was swimming.

Buddah had to get back to work so he left and gave Jhen another kiss. We just headed back t the room and

took a rest. We were planning what to do the next day. We decided that we'd just order food so Buddah

can come over. The we'd go swimming. As morning arrived, we all got dressed up. PJ was in a dress shirt,

jeans and suit jacket. Jhen was wear a regular shirt, skinny jeans and flip-flops. Kaela was wearing almost the

same thing as Jhen but she was wearing some dunks. I dressed into a plain shirt, plaid shorts and Jordan's.

When Buddah came in, he was in a white suit, white pants, black dress shirt and a white tie and white shoes.

Jhen probably started to blush and he kissed her while he was holding the tray. pjae accidentally bumped into

Jhen and the tray fell on Buddah's attire. There were so many stains on him and his suit was ruined.

Jhen slapped me because she though I was the one who did it. I told her it wasn't and everything was okay.

All of us just went out. Buddah had to go back to work. Buddah was going towards us holding ice cream. He

tripped and all the ice cream went flying and landed on Fee Fee. She was getting all mad and she pushed

Buddah into the pool. Jhen got mad and she slapped Fee Fee. Them two started a cat fight and Buddah was

getting out of the pool. Me and kaela just went to the railing and I wrapped my arm around her and she put

her head on my right shoulder. Pjae was next to us. Jhen and fee fee settled their differences and gave it up on

a handshake. Buddah got all dried up and took Jhen's hand and they went to us to just look at the view. He

put his arms around her and kept her warm.

All of us just looked and watched the view all together. From a view we can see our destination and we had

a trip to remember. I then asked Jhen, "I wonder what would've happened if you had the wrong answer?"

She replied saying, "uhm…." she had a smile on her face...


End file.
